1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new tropolone derivatives useful as anti-tumor agents and represented by the general formula (I): ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 represents H or an alkyl group, R.sup.2 represents an alkyl, aryl, aralkyl or heterocyclic group and R.sup.3 represents an alkoxyl, aryl or heterocyclic group or a group of the formula: ##STR4## or R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 may form together a part of a heterocyclic group, metal complex salts thereof,
and processes for the preparation thereof.